Trilea 'Tril' Sprysprocket
"You see, when you activate the controller, it sends out a wave which summons the G.A.B. to you. It turns from this little cube here into a full-fledged floating bot. It then dispenses a roll of bandages and one of these vials of antiseptic, and then it turns back into its cube, which you can safely stow away- wait, what did you want to know again? ..... The cost? Oh..." ''- Trilea 'Tril' Sprysprocket'' = Appearance = The gnome sitting before you has a friendly air, even though she hasn't looked at you or even interacted with you once. Her attention is instead concerned with the several pages of blueprints spread out before her, hanging off of the table, and poking out of the crate next to her feet. Her elbows rest on the only clear places on the desk as she chews her lip, obviously deep in thought. The only distraction to her is her auburn hair, which constantly falls in front of her eyes. With a small exclamation, she scribbles something and looks up, her gaze directed towards the ceiling, her pen tapping against her chin in a mismatched rhythm that would drive any musician insane. Her wide green eyes seem curious and observant. She seems to look through you rather then at you for a moment, and as she puts the pen down to eye her blueprints, you notice the backs of her hands. Completely uncharacteristically, the backs of both of her hands bear tattoos. On the left hand she has a tattoo of a wrench, pointing vertically towards her fingers. On the right there are two crossed hammers, the symbol of Gnomeregan. Before you can get a better glimpse, the gnome finally seems to notice you and pushes her blueprints off to the side. They all miraculously land in the crate. She pushes her chair away from the desk and stands up, her height not improving by much. She seems to be nearly as tall as a male gnome, which isn't saying much. Her uniform becomes entirely visible: durable leather pants and gloves, meant for handling tools near forges or anvils. Her boots are also made of leather, and the only luxury she allows herself is a light blue cloth shirt, obviously supposed to be comfortable in the heat of Ironforge. Every single article of clothing has at least one grease stain, giving her an air of wash and wear, so to speak. Attached to her belt are very few items. Her coin purse, which seems rather sadly deflated, as well as an Arclight Spanner. You peer towards it, trying not to seem too conspicious. There's an engraving that reads 'For Tril. From Razzle' in precise lettering. The only other item is a pair of goggles, the lenses tinged a neon green. All together, your average tinker. She makes the distance over to you, her spanner clacking against her waist. She holds out a small hand. "You're the client? Trilea Sprysprocket, tinker, at your service." She smiles. = History = Childhood Trilea Sprysprocket was born, like most gnomes, in the extremely technology-oriented city of Gnomeregan. As such, she grew up around gnomes who knew how to build things as soon as they practically saw them in their heads. Her parents were both tinkers, neither very famous nor interested in gathering fame. They were content and cheerful making small inventions to sell on the market. The only problem was all of the competition among the gnomes; many tinkers were more skilled then her parents. There was one advantage, though. One thing her mother did have, that according to her father, Trilea had inherited, was the gift to talk. Both her mother and Trilea could easily talk their way out of distasteful situations, or to go ahead and sell their products to unsuspecting gnomes. The former fell underneath Trilea's expertise, while her mother dealt with the latter. As she grew, Trilea began to harbor a fascination with drawing, and soon went to sketching current inventions. Both parents readily encouraged this talent, seeing that if she couldn't become a tinker, Trilea could always find a backup job in art. This fascination eventually lead to the point that most gnomes visit at least once during their lives: engineering. Instead of drawing items, Trilea drew blueprints of items, practically taking them apart on the page, showing every gear, every nut, every screw. The inventions got more and more complicated, and after a while, Trilea actually began to get bored. A bored gnome child is not something parents really want to deal with as they're trying to run their own lives. Sooner or later, she actually began to get her hands dirty, if one would like to put it that way, and began to build various creations, or at least gather the materials for such inventions. She started with simply learning how to mine, venturing out into the snows of Dun Morogh with one of her parents. It was exceptionally simple, and her parents did all the mining. She wasn't even allowed to touch a mining pick, much less handle one. This continued for a while as Trilea learned more and more about the basics of mining, and later engineering. Her father taught her a bit about hand-to-hand combat. All he said when she asked why she was being taught to punch someone in the face when it would be much more enterprising to use a gadget on him, his only words were 'just in case'. He didn't know how true his words would later become, once the Sprysprockets sent their daughter to become an apprentice. All activities were halted, though, with the arrival of her baby brother, Ten years after Trilea had came into the world, Razzle Sprysprocket also arrived. The two were inseparable, peas in a pod. Trilea, simply for the heck of it, called Razzle "Raz", partly because he couldn't prounounce his entire name. Razzle then called Trilea "Tril", and her nickname stuck. Soon after Razzle was born, Trilea left her parents' home and instead went to study underneath a master engineer, laying the foundations for a future rife with conflict, yet also wonders. A Period of 'Learning' Like most, Trilea had a small secret, a very small one, that she didn't want anyone else to know. In the midst of her training as an engineer, she had met another prospective recruit who had, after talking to her for a while and becoming supposed 'friends', taught her how to use a dagger. Then, the gnome had told her that she worked for him, and that if she didn't start giving up some gold, he was going to kill her. Apparently he was one of those manipulative types. Unfortunately for that gnome, his plan spectacularly backfired. Trilea may have been a beginning engineer, but that didn't mean she wasn't brilliant. She also excelled in the art of arguing, bartering, and occasionally a touch of sarcasm, whereas the other gnome relied on the fact that he had two daggers, heavy armor, and managed to look intimidating. Unfortunately for him, he was all looks and no actual skill whatsoever. When he met Trilea, he expected a small, girly gnome who would automatically submit to his commands, like a robot. His guess couldn't be farther from the truth. The irony was he even told Trilea his plan, thinking that his threats would be enough to keep her under control. Dead wrong. ''Very ''wrong. Instead, for the first time in several years, Trilea blossomed into the old art of hand-to-hand combat. Sure, gnomes are small, but have one on your bad side and you can have a real problem on your hands. The fight lasted all of three minutes and went something like this: first, Trilea slammed her first into his gut, grabbed his mouth so he wouldn't cry out, and repeatedly pounded him in the head. After about two minutes of this, Trilea let him slump to the ground. The problem was, she didn't know what to do now. After a moment of standing there, she stripped him of all of his leather, both of his daggers, and left him in an undershirt and underwear before throwing a few copper at him for food. This entire encounter set the seeds for a larger conflict, and how Trilea would survive it. Less with weapons and more with wit. The Fall of Gnomeregan It was a normal day when the troggs burst out of the earth. It was less normal when Trilea burst out of her room, waving an explosive, and threw it into the fray, clearing a small path. What she didn't know is that someone was following her. Well, she did know, but didn't react on it. Instead, she punched, kicked, and stabbed her way through a few troggs, making it out of the Engineering Labs into the Hangar, and then towards the Court of Gears. Unfortunately, the largest trogg tunnel fed right into the court. Gnomes were being slaughtered everywhere, and the only place Trilea saw that was clear was a small room below. She thought she could see a steady stream of gnomes heading inside, and she barely made it downstairs, and couldn't help but cackle a little at the helpless troggs who watched as she reached the bottom floor. It was relatively clear and the few troggs that had reached that level were being mowed down by sentry bots, which gave her a clear path towards the room. She weaved between the corpses until another gnome grabbed her arm and literally ran her into the clean room, slamming the door behind her. Her next priority was her family. She spotted Razzle, curled up on the other side of the room, being bandaged by another gnome. She pushed her way through the gnomes who were all talking at once, seemingly terrified of what was going to happen. When she reached Razzle, he turned his head towards her and sat up, much to the annoyance of the bandaging gnome, who simply walked away after a few minutes of trying to convince him to lay back down. Razzle at first proclaimed how happy he was that she was alive and so on, but then five words dropped out of his mouth that would destroy any person. "Tril, our parents are dead." Trilea's world went crashing down around her ears. As if the troggs weren't enough, the radiation was also released, and any person knows what happens next. The city was evacuated, and anyone left behind was turned into a leper gnome. Luckily, both Razzle and Trilea made it out. Trilea went to Coldridge Valley to learn more about fighting, while Razzle went to Kharanos and began to build a machine to reverse the leper effect. Even with the loss of their city, Gnomish ingenuity thrived on. = Personality = (( W.I.P. )) Category:Alliance Rogue Category:Gnome Category:Engineer